Demasiados Amores Perdidos
by Alyssa L. Malfoy
Summary: Draco y Ginny se encuentran en Suiza, los dos han empezado una nueva vida lejos del amor, una historia diferente, lean y dejen REVIEWS!


Hola

Hola!! Bueno pues esta idea viene figurando en mi cabeza desde hace algunos dias espero que les agrade y si no pues me pueden decir y lo quemamos jajaja, este primer capitulo es mas que nada la introducción espero que les guste…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

DEMASIADOS AMORES PERDIDOS

El día en que Ginny Weasley se reencontró con Draco estaba pensando en que cenaría esa noche al llegar a casa no en encontrar un príncipe azul como muchas chicas, regresaba de su psicoterapia con el famoso Doctor Christopher Nicols, dispuesta a cenar sola desde ya hacia unos años a excepción claro que Zoe quisiera hacerle compañía pero en realidad estaba segura de que su compañera de casa estaría mas que feliz con Robert: su guapo y codiciado novio irlandés.

De hecho se había pasado cincuenta minutos explicando a Cris que no necesitaba a un hombre en su vida, estaba bien así aunque el creía que ella necesitaba quitar la barrera que había hecho crecer cuando termino su relación con el niño que vivió.

"Cuanto daño le había causado su separación con Harry al punto de tener que acudir con un loquero". Había escuchado hablar a su hermano hacia unos meses, ese comentario si que le había dolido pero en el fondo sabida que Ron siempre había sido descuidado al hacer sus comentarios.

Concentrada en empezar una nueva vida de mujer independiente detuvo su auto cuando la luz cambio a rojo y en un instante sin que nadie lo hubiese planeado su mirada se cruzo con el conductor de a lado, inmediatamente supo que los 300 dólares que había pagado por su terapia se habían ido por la borda al sentir algunas mariposas en su estomago, se sentía tan atraída hacia a el que al momento volteo la cabeza y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, ya no era una chiquilla pero así se sentía, el hombre no paraba de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para Ginny la luz cambio rápidamente a verde y ella giro el volante hacia la derecha, sus manos comenzaron a sudar al mirar por el retrovisor y percatarse de que ese apuesto desconocido la seguía y le hacia señas para que se orillara. Sin saber lo peligroso que podía ser, ni pensar en nada mas. Orillo su carro y bajo aun más la ventanilla del coche, observo el cuerpo atlético de un hombre joven y bastante atractivo acercarse a su auto y agacharse para poder hablar con ella…

-Muy bien- empezó a decir- muéstreme su licencia de conducir y sus papeles.

Lo mire y reí, ¿que se creía? El también me sonrió y sus ojos delataron un pequeño brillo que no había observado nunca antes en ningún hombre. Era un hombre gracioso y cautivador

-¿De que hablas?- le mire haciéndole saber que no estaba asustada y quería seguirle el juego

-¡por merlín!-exclamo- tu auto está tan sucio como el mió-

Mire alrededor de mi pequeño BMW azul y me di cuenta que tenían un gran chiquero en el, mi cara se volvió del mismo color de mi cabello.

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer que tuviera una cara del mismo color que su cabello- dijo tratando de hacerme reír, le agradecí pero sentí mi cara arder aun mas, era simpático y eso me encantaba.

-¿tienes algo planeado para la cena?-pregunto al ver que yo estaba demasiado abrumada por el color de mi cara y yo le dije sin pensar dos veces que pensaba cenar sola, era mi segunda equivocación

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan torpe ante un hombre? Ahora me daba cuenta de que mi terapeuta tenía razón.

Tenia que abrir mi corazón; después de todo no creía que 300 dólares hubieran sido un desperdicio de dinero. Después de platicar por un momento me siguió en su coche mucho mas lujoso que el mió hasta mi pequeño departamento y me dijo que me recogería a las ocho.

Entre corriendo como una pequeña niña con una gran sonrisa y me tire ala cama, Zoe estaba en casa y al mirar sonrisa lo supo, ESTABA ENAMORADA, y lo peor de todo! De un completo desconocido.

Le conté como nos habíamos conocido y mi gran torpeza al contarle cosas que no debía, ella me acaricio el pelo como si fuera mi madre, Zoe tenía la virtud de escuchar y por eso me agradaba. Siempre estaba para escucharme, a sus 24 años reflejaba más edad pero aun se mantenía joven y bella, cuando llegue a Suiza ella fue la primera en hablarme, fue mi primera amiga.

Zoe se dedicaba al ballet y siempre estaba de presentación en presentación, era de verdad bella y tenia mucho futuro por delante pero al sufrir un accidente automovilístico que le quito todos sus sueños en un segundo. Supe que no podría dejarla sola ya que ella no podría volver a bailar jamás con la agilidad que tenia antes, la convencí de poner una academia y dedicarse a preparar a sus alumnos para alcanzar la fama que ella ya no podría conseguir, algunas veces la observaba mirar a sus alumnas con nostalgia pues añoraba bailar como ellas. Meses después conoció a Robert y ahora era feliz yo la apreciaba de verdad aunque tenia algunas costumbres extrañas como andar siempre semidesnuda por el departamento ya que había perdido todo el pudor que una mujer puede tener, siempre argumentaba que yo era demasiado santurrona cosa que me hacia reír y solo le dedicaba sonrisas irónicas.

Ella fue quien me ayudo a verme espectacular cuando Draco Malfoy aun un competo desconocido para mi de quien desconocía el nombre toco el timbre del pequeño departamento. Iba muy bien vestido una camisa gris que le quedaba de maravilla un pantalón que resaltaba su espectacular trasero que no tarde en notar claro que era imposible no notarlo y un saco que hacia juego, algunos cabellos le caían en la frente haciéndolo ver mas seductor que antes. Yo llevaba un vestido de tela fina en diferentes tonos azules de tirantes y cuello en v, un abrigo negro y el pelo rizado amarrado en un moño por detrás pero algunos rizos sueltos haciendo que mi rostro resaltara aun más.

Aun puedo recordar su cara al verme y el, estoy segura recordara la mía por años pues se me escapo un suspiro que trate de atragantar con una tos bastante fingida.

-te ves muy bella- menciono el en su coche, yo agradecí por el cumplido y no me atreví a mencionar algo para halagarlo, estaba muy nerviosa tenia mas de 2 años sin salir con alguien y al parecer había olvidado que era lo que se debía hacer en una cita.

Ya sentados en un restaurante muy elegante y formal para mi gusto el empezó a preguntar sobre mi vida y yo contestaba amablemente, me atreví a preguntar sobre algunas cosas…

-bueno creo que ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el sonriéndome

-me llamo Ginny ¿y tu?- el sonrió irónicamente - ¿Ginny? Supongo que ese es un diminutivo de algún otro nombre, yo soy Draco Malfoy-

-no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo no te reconocí antes? Eres el hurón saltarín!!-dije con mis ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas. A decir verdad creo que también fue una sorpresa para el ya que miro rápidamente mi cara como examinándome y mi cabello rojo como una manzana.

-pero si eres Weasley pero no te llamas Ginny!!-argumentó el sonriendo sobremanera, como si esto le causara bastante risa

-tu lo dijiste antes Ginny es solo un diminutivo mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley- estaba esperando algún insulto de su parte pero el solo me sonrió

-las cosas han cambiado Ginevra, las riñas de colegio quedaron atrás yo pensé que podríamos cenar a gusto mientras platicábamos pero si no has madurado puedo llevarte a tu casa y no molestarte mas!- comento el bebiendo de su copa muy serio.

Estaba muy sorprendida ya no era un hurón saltarín, si seguía siendo arrogante e intimidador como en el colegio pero había madurado y seguía tan guapo como siempre, solo atine a sonreírle y seguir disfrutando de mi cena.

-bueno Draco que te parece si empezamos de nuevo haber dime ¿Por qué viniste a Suiza?- pregunte yo amablemente

- yo vivo aquí. Veras Ginevra-dejo su copa a un lado- después de que Potter derroto a Voldemort yo decidí desaparecer y dejar todo atrás mejor dicho empezar de nuevo-

-creo que todos quisimos hacer lo mismo- comente con nostalgia, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el.

-bueno, el punto es que ahora llevo una vida tranquila y solo visito a mis padres en Londres de ves en cuando. Imagino que tu estas aquí por lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?-

-no, no te equivocas vine aquí, por que al igual que tu quería sentirme libre y empezar de nuevo pero a diferencia tuya no e regresado a Londres desde hace ya 2 años-

-bueno y dime, una mujer tan bonita como tu ¿tiene alguna pareja por el momento?- no lo podía creer estaba ahí con Malfoy teniendo una conversación "normal" y el ahora me preguntaba si tenia pareja?? ¿¿Que le esta pasando al mundo??

-no, por el momento no- conteste- ¿y tu?- me sentí tonta al preguntar era obvio que tenia a alguien por algo su fama de mujeriego que nadie podría superar además de que lo bien parecido ayudaba mucho.

-no Ginevra, ahora me dedico a los negocios. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a mi lugar favorito?- dijo el mirándome como tratando de saber que había en mi cabeza en esos momentos

-me parece bien, pero tu ¿lugar favorito tiene nombre?- dije yo sonriendo…

Mis ojos no podían estar más maravillados al observar el hermoso jardín. Estaba repleto de extraños especimenes mágicos, no podía creer que Malfoy tuviera hadas en su casa, en su jardín. Eran muy bellas y jugaban unas con otras iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

El me saco de mi sorpresa cuando tomo mi mano y sin hablar me llevo hacia un gran árbol…

-solo traigo a las personas especiales aquí Ginevra- dijo el mientras me empujaba suavemente en un columpio-

-no se por que ni como lo hiciste pero con solo mirarte me haces sentir cosas que hacia mucho no experimentaba- me levante del columpio y lo mire profundamente tratando de encontrar mentiras

-tu también me haces sentir cosas increíbles, pero mi corazón aun no esta preparado para otra relación- agregue

-el mió tampoco, solo quería que supieras lo que me haces sentir- después de esto me senté de nuevo en el columpio y el volvió a mecerme. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar nada acerca del tema.

Hola!! Bueno el capitulo no es muy largo y creo que hasta puede llegar a ser aburrido, en fin espero les haya gustado, lo voy a continuar pronto aaa y si tienen tiempo pásense por mi otro fic NADIE COMO TU!!, dejen reviews plisa para saber que les pareció gracias por leer.

Besos

Aly


End file.
